


Just Once

by MaxRev



Series: Fallout 4 ramblings [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This IS a continuation of You Heard Me.  Requested by Kicker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicker/gifts).



> This IS a continuation of You Heard Me. Requested by Kicker.

Sole couldn’t believe their eyes when Danse took his hood off.

He had hair—and lots of it! A full, thick head of hair as dark as a midnight sky. The strands stood at attention, up in the air, like he had once had a really short military cut that had grown out with time. Without realizing it, Sole had started to reach their hand out to touch it. Was it as soft as it looked?

“What are you doing?” Danse flinched away from their hand, turning to look at them suspiciously with narrowed eyes, batting their hands away with his own.

Sole wasn’t sure if it was because he was uncomfortable with being touched by someone or if it was the dreamy look he saw on their face. Sole was such a sucker for a thick head of hair. “It’s so tall! I just want to pet it.”

Danse was mortified. His cheeks were turning crimson with embarrassment and his eyes broke contact with Sole’s, looking at the ground and anywhere else as long as it wasn’t at them.

Suddenly, Danse jumped up, brushing the dirt off the back of his uniform where he had been sitting and announced, “Time to get moving. If we stay here too long, we will be targets for all the creatures of the Commonwealth.”

Sole gave a long suffering sigh and hauled themselves up and back out into the scorching heat. They were a target moving or sitting, so what did it matter? Sole snickered, maybe the hair petting had just been too much for him.

Watching as Danse got back into his power armor, Sole realized something was different. Smiling secretly to themselves, they realized he hadn’t put his hood back on.

They continued walking, always alert, eyes searching for enemies with every step.

Sole kept catching themselves looking at Danse’s hair. It looked so soft and tousled now that his hood was off. The sun shone on it, giving it bluish highlights because it was so incredibly black.

“I just want to pet it. It’s so fluffy!” Sole hadn’t realized they had spoken aloud. 

Danse looked askance at them, so Sole wiggled their eyebrows up and down and winked at Danse, trying to get him to smile and play along. No such luck. 

Danse stopped to face them, crossing his arms in front of him in annoyance. “It’s just hair.” He shook his head in exasperation, turned and continued walking, forcing Sole to keep walking behind him, sighing in defeat. 

As they traveled on, a sudden vision appeared in their mind of the feel of those abundant, luxurious locks as their fingers brushed lightly at first over the tips, the softness and silkiness of it causing goosebumps to travel down their arms. Then their fingers would slide deeper into that lushness, grasping the strands with sheer bliss as—

“Would you watch where you’re going, dammit!” The sharp retort was barked with impatience as Sole was yanked off their feet.

They had been heading straight for a pond filled with radioactive waste. Sole looked down at it in bewilderment and wondered how much RadAway they would have had to take after that. 

Sole had the grace to blush. “Sorry.”

Danse just looked at them his lips a tight line of irritation, his eyebrows lowered, and his jaw clenched. He was upset with them yet again.

Sole found their eyes involuntarily traveling up to that full head of hair yet again, fingers itching with the desire to touch it. No chance of that here either as Danse had turned and trudged off, stomping away in his power armor, even harder and louder than usual.

They continued on and Sole tried so hard to keep the longing inside, so very hard. However, it would not be tamed.

“Just once.” The words shot out of their mouth like a bullet into the silence as they walked side by side.

Danse stopped and looked at them, tilting his head questioningly, eyebrows rising up to his hair line. He had no idea what Sole was talking about. 

Clarifying, “Your hair. It looks so smooth and supple. I had no idea you even had hair. Just let me run my hands through it.”

This was clearly the last thing Danse expected if the confused look on his face was anything to go by. Though you would think he would have seen it coming a mile away. “My hair?”

“Yes. Please,” Sole asked imploringly, “just once.”

Finally relenting, thinking it would be better to just get this over with, Danse shook his head, sighed, and angled himself in his power armor down a hill so Sole could reach his hair. His eyes scanned the area around them looking to make sure nobody else was in sight. “I promise, no one needs to know.” 

Danse couldn’t see them, but Sole was grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
